The present disclosure relates generally to panoramic imaging systems and, more particularly, to panoramic camera or imaging systems that are mountable to apparel of their users.
Panoramic imaging systems including optical devices, unwarping software, displays and various applications are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,963,355; 6,594,448; 7,058,239; 7,399,095; 7,139,440; 6,856,472; 7,123,777; 8,730,322; and 8,836,783; and published U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. US2015/0002622A1; US2012/0262540A1; US2015/0234156A1; US2013/0063553A1; and US2014/0022649A1; and pending U.S. application Ser. No. 14/846,341, which are assigned to the assignee of the present application. All of these prior patents and applications are incorporated herein by reference. While such patents and publications disclose various panoramic imaging systems, they do not specifically address configurations for mounting panoramic cameras to the apparel of their users.